Three and a half moths later
by S Mirage
Summary: Well... I hate Gina, so I wrote this... my first fic ever... so, please, be gentle...Situated after "A deadly game"... X


Kate Beckett was sitting on her desk, doing paperwork. Se was doing hers, Esposito's and Ryan's; Cause she didn't have anything to do, and because she didn't want to go to her apartment. Why? Because her mind rambled in thoughts. In thoughts about him. Thoughts about Richard Castle. The man she loved and who she watched leave with her ex-wife, for the entire summer, three and a half months ago.

She remembered her lame intempt of rearrange her situation:

_(Flashback)_

"… _Have a great summer" she had said_

"_You too" was his answer. And then, just like that, he had walked away, with his publisher and ex-wife, Gina._

"_See you in fall?" she ask as an insurance._

"_See you in fall" And that was the last time she saw him._

_(end of flashback)_

And now, she was thinking in him again. In his smile, his cocky grin, when he made her coffee anytime she needed.

She missed him. She needed him. She loved him.

She looked up from her paperwork and noticed that she was the last one in the precinct.

_As always_, she thought. _Alone_._ Is this going to end someday?_

As right on cue, the elevator dinged. She didn't look up thinking it would be some detective that forgot something on his way out. She go back to her paperwork to stop thinking, until she felt a presence in front of her, looking at her.

She looked up to find him.

He looked like hell. He was thinner and had bags under his eyes. It also looked like he hadn't shaved for the last couple of days, or weeks.

-Are you ok? – She asked him

-No – Was his only response

-What's going on? – She said and stood up

-I didn't have a great summer

-Wh… What? Gina didn't entertain you? – She ask him with anger in her voice

-Gina? – He look at her confused – I didn't go with her. After we left the precinct, she start to yell at me, so I leave her here, in New York.

She was at lost of words. He wasn't wit Gina… Yes! Her mind screamed.

-Kate? Are you here? – She was sneaked out of off her thoughts.

-Yes, sorry… So?... What are you doing here Castle?

-I've missed you Kate – She looked at him. He looked like a lost puppy.

-Castle…

-Just let me finish what I came to say, please? – She nodded – I came to say that I've missed you. These past three months were a living hell to me. I don't even know how the hell I did to finish the damn book! – She was looking at him in complete shock – I've spent my whole summer thinking about you and the damned Demming! – He was angry now, and she was feeling guilty. Way too guilty – All I could see were you and him in a freaking beach house. So, I've stayed in the Hamptons, but… I just can't hold it anymore. I've missed you and everything about you that it aches me in the inside – He stated and touched his chest, where his heart is – I came… I came today to say to you that I can't live without you – Kate's eyes were clouded with tears, threatening to fell all over her cheeks – I came to say that I love you Kate, that I'm in love with you. And I'm going to do this, and I'm going to go, 'Cause I know that you have a boyfriend, and that you're happy with him – He took her by the cheeks and kissed her, with all his love. She responded at the kiss, and when the need for air was too big, he broke the kiss – Goodbye Kate. I'll always remember you and you'll be always in my heart – And with that he turn back and began to walk towards the elevator.

Kate stood in the same spot, completely in shock, but then she realized that she couldn't let him go again without telling him how she felt. So she called him.

-Rick! – He turns around and saw her walking to him – I broke up with him, just before you left. When Gina appeared, I was going to tell you that I was ready to give US a chance – He couldn't say a word. The famous mystery writer Richard Castle was speechless.

-So… My chance passed away, right? – She looked at him slightly confused – I'm an idiot! I knew that you wanted to tell me something more that "have a great summer", but I'm too stupid to notice! And now, I've lost you.

She took him by the lapels of his shirt and kissed him; strong, urgent.

-Rick – she said breathless – I'm here. You didn't lose me.

-I didn't?

-No. I've waited to see you the entire summer. And now you're here telling me that you spent the whole summer alone. And I have to tell you, I'm very happy for that. I'm happy that she wasn't on top of you the whole summer – she made a pause – I love you Rick, and I've waited to tell you for a long… - She couldn't finish, because his lips were on hers again. This time more passionate, much more urgent.

They broke the kiss, but their foreheads stayed together.

-So… what now? – She asked. Trying to steady her breath.

-Now, I'm going to take you home and we're going to get a good night of sleep. Because I haven't sleep well since I left to the Hamptons.

-Yeah… Me neither. I've worked my ass off – she looked at her desk – But I can't go now. I've paperwork to finish

-Kate… We can do it tomorrow… - He looked at her with those puppy eyes that he knew that she couldn't resist.

-You're right. Let me get my things though – He kissed her once more and he let her go. She grabbed her things from her desk and they head out of the precinct to Kate's new apartment.

That night, they slept better than the last three and a half months.

They were together now, and nothing else mattered .

_My first fic ppl!_

_If this badly written, it is my fault... _

_X. Sofía _


End file.
